A Magical Way You Feel
by wild moon princess
Summary: Lisa and Red story she has a secret what's going on with Lisa will she tell her friends what will they do when they find out, also a new student arrives at the stable whats her story also Red is there for Lisa every step of the way. I took the old story down and made it better with hardly any mistakes so it make more sense.
1. How You Do Know When You're Falling

_**A Magical Way You Feel**_

_**How Do You Know When You're Falling**_

It was a cloudy day at Pine Hollow stables, but Lisa wasn't going to let the clouds stop her from riding Prancer.

Lisa was racing Prancer in the open field not to far from the stables, Red was putting Starlight away for Carol, "So girls where is Lisa today?"

Red said leading Starlight into the stall, "She is out riding Prancer in the field me and Coral, haven't seen much of her this week."

Stevie said, as they were both watched Red from outside the stall, Red was wearing a black shirt that sort of looked, like a sweater and a pair of blue genes.

"That's strange usually you girls are together all the time, I'm going to see if she will open up and talk to me." Red said smiling at the girls, and leaving the stall.

Carol was wearing a cute little dark pink shirt, with flowers around the neckline also a pair of white genes. With black belt and riding boots.

"Ok let us no if you need our help with anything, tell Lisa we will see her later." Carol said as Red nodded yes for a reply, and headed off to see Lisa.

Stevie had been wearing a blue shirt with checker patterns, and button up down the front also black pants for riding.

Meanwhile Veronica was being her annoying self, trying to get Max to fire Red because he hadn't been doing his job.

"Max Garnet's stall hasn't been cleaned out, and he hasn't been brushed or ridden and the place is a mess."

Max had learned to tune out Veronica,

"Veronica as you very well no, Red isn't there to do your chores." Mrs Reg said before Max did, Veronica was wearing designer riding outfit in blue.

"Yes I no that but its like he just ignores me, thanks to the Saddle Bags." Veronica didn't mean to let the Saddle Bags slip out, but she was mad at them.

"I've got a lesson to get to Veronica, its time for you to leave and you should be doing your own chores from now on." Max said pushing Veronica out the door, and heading to his lesson.

Red had met up with Lisa who had just finished riding, and was walking Prancer back to the stables. " Hi Lisa I thought come see how you were doing? How was the ride? "

She noticed that Red was there but Lisa didn't really want to be around, anyone lately she had secret. " Oh Hi Red the ride was fine, if you don't mind I'd actually rather be alone sorry."

Lisa led Prancer past Red but he grabbed her arm gently as she walked past him, "Lisa I no something is going on, you can tell me anything we are boyfriend and girlfriend you can trust me."

She looked him in the eyes but there were tears, he knew it had to be something bad. " Red ok I will tell you but you have to swear, not to tell anyone else especially Stevie and Carol."

He gave her that look that only boyfriends give their girlfriends, which tell them they wont tell anyone.

Red and Lisa had a special place that was under the apple trees, not far from Pine Hollow so they walked there together after Lisa put Prancer away.

Sitting down on a bench under an apple tree they held each other's hands. " Red I no I have been distant lately, and I'm really sorry you see I went to the doctors for a check up."

Red noticed that Lisa was really emotional about it, "Its ok Lisa I'm listening and I'll be there for you no matter what," He said gently stroking her cheek, " Ok well the doctor told me I have cancer."

He couldn't believe what he had just heard; there was no way he could lose Lisa.

The next few minuets were spent in silence, which made Lisa nervous.

Now Lisa and her secret was out Red may be the only one the new, but was more was to come.

End Chapter One.


	2. In Denial

In Denial

So Lisa had told Red that she had cancer, he had been silent for about 15 mins Lisa was worried what he would say.

"I love you Lisa, but this is very big news is it a really bad kind of cancer?"

Red said as they both sat under the apple tree, "Red I'm not sure yet I have another doctors appointment later on in the week, I'll be able to find out more than."

Red gave Lisa a big hug and smile, they decided to head back as Lisa had a riding lesson with the other girls.

In the lesson the girls were jumping again, as Veronica and Kristy made mean remarks at the girls when they didn't make the jumps. Max had put the mean girls back in the place though, all in all they had a great lesson Lisa wasn't feeling the best though but hid it.

After the lesson Lisa had gone to the lounge and Stevie also Carol were there, Phil was there to sitting with Stevie. " Hi Lisa how was the riding and talk with Red?" Carol had said although Lisa was surprised that she new, that Red had come to talk to her.

"The ride was fine, how do you know that Red talked to me?" Stevie than chimed in, " He saw us girls before he went to talk to you, that's all."

Oh nodded Lisa she sat down at the table instead of with the girls, " You know Lisa you've been rather distant lately, have we done some wrong?" Carol said because Lisa had sat at the table, "I'm fine really just have a lot of things on my mind, we can do some team riding tomorrow if you like?"

Lisa said hopefully getting them to back off a little bit; it seemed to work, which made her happy. " Awesome can't wait well I have to go home and look after my brothers, see you tomorrow everyone and Phil."

Stevie said giving Phil a kiss on the cheek and waving at the other girls, who both waved back Carol than spoke. " I have to go and try finish some of my homework, school work yuck, see you tomorrow."

So the girls had both left Phil thought he might try and talk to Lisa, he was wearing a blue shirt with a checker patterns on it and light brown riding pants. " Lisa why don't you come sit down for a sec, I have something to ask you."

Making her way over to the couch not that she really wanted to, she down next to Phil but not to close. " Um you no Stevie's birthday is coming up soon, I was wondering what I should get her for a gift?"

Lisa had completely forgotten that her best friends birthday was coming up, at least Phil didn't ask her about her distance from her friends lately. " I'm not sure Stevie is hard person to buy for, I'm not sure what to get her either I advise to follow you're heart though."

Phil loved talking to Lisa she was so easy to get along with, "Sure I will have a now think about it, thanks Lisa I've got to get going my mum will be waiting see ya."

Waving bye to Phil she decided that it was time for, her to go home to. She had been feeling ill in her stomach, so she had to go and rest, as tomorrow would be another day.

End Chapter Two


	3. Sparkle In Her Eyes

Chapter 3

Sparkle In Her Eyes

The next day Lisa wasn't feeling so well, her mum fought Lisa to stay home. " You are not going to the school, or the stable today Lisa that is my final word."

"But mom I only feel a little sick in the stomach, my doctors appointment isn't till tomorrow." Lisa said because she had wanted to go and see Red, and she promised the girls team riding.

"No Lisa you stay in bed and don't get out again, I'm taking Melanie to school and I'll be back." Her mom left the room in a bit of a hot temper, Lisa wasn't staying in bed that's for sure.

So getting out of the bed Lisa felt a bit strange, but decided to get dressed anyway. Lisa didn't care about going to school, but cared about seeing Prancer and Red.

Putting on a white shirt with a star in the middle, and blue pair of genes Lisa was on her way.

Meanwhile at the stables Max, Red and Mrs Reg were introducing a new student to the horses. " Hi Ashlee I'm Mrs Reg, this is Red he is our stable hand and this is Max the owner of Pine Hollow."

Ashlee thought the place looked really nice, and everyone was so nice to her. " Hi nice to meet you all I have a horse by the way, my parents are dropping her off later Wild Moon is a Friesian.

The new girl had long dark brown hair, brown eyes medium height and had pale skin. She wore a blue shirt, with a princess crown on it in silver. A Black pair of pants with sparkle diamonds on the side.

She also had a tattoo on her arm, that was real Ashlee was 18 years old. It was a tattoo of the words Stay Strong and Dory from Finding Nemo with musical notes around it.

Then Red spoke realising he had to get back to work, also he was thinking about Lisa.

"Wow she sounds great can't wait to meet Wild Moon, I better get back to work if you need anything Ashlee let me know and welcome."

Red said and she waved to him as he left the scene, Ashlee had this sparkle in her eyes, like she loved life.

So Mrs Reg with the approval of Max showed Ashlee were, she could wait in the longue till her horse arrived. Ashlee did home school, which is why she was at the stable, she loved music and was a singer.

That afternoon seemed to drift on by and the school day had finished, for Carol and Stevie who had just arrived at the stables. Lisa had arrived a short time ago getting a bus to the stable, while her mum had been getting a nap.

Stevie had been in a good mood because her birthday was that weekend; Carol and Stevie noticed Lisa was with Prancer brushing her so they went over. "Hi Lisa how was your day? Ours was boring as school always is we missed you."

Carol had said as they both nodded their heads to boring, " Yeah sorry I wasn't feeling to well I'm not suppose to be here either, but I had to see Prancer and Red."

They were surprised that she told them the truth, but were happy at the same time to. "Well if your not well you should be resting, but I understand I would of came here to I will go to brush Belle."

Stevie said and the girls smiled as they watched her go off, it was the perfect time to talk about what they had planed for her birthday.

"Hey Carol what do you think about a surprise party for Stevie, here on Saturday we could ask people to come and than some how get Stevie here."

It was an awesome idea thought Carol but she was distracted, because there was someone new in the stable she hadn't met before with a gorgeous black horse.

"That's and awesome idea but Lisa do you no who that is must be someone new, lets go say hi?" Lisa nodded in agreement to what Carol said, and they went over to see the new girl who was putting Wild Moon into the stall.

Stevie went to as she was close by and could here and see all they said about the new girl, "Hi I'm Carol Hanson did you just join up today to Pine Hollow? Your horse is gorgeous by the way."

"Oh Hi I'm Ashlee Howell nice to meet you all, yeah this is my horse Wild Moon and thank you Carol." Ashlee said as she was tacking up Wild Moon to go on a ride, the other girls thought she was very nice.

"I'm Lisa Antwood its nice to meet you, and this is Stevie Lake would you like us to go on a ride with you?" Lisa spoke hoping the answer was no because she felt sick, Stevie didn't mind that Lisa introduced her either.

"Actually I'm fine but thanks for asking maybe another time, well we must get going I'll talk to you girls later."

Ashlee said has she left with Wild Moon out of the stall, and waved to the girls as she left the stables.

Lisa had a to make a quick exit to the bathroom as she felt like throwing up, the girls just looked on as Lisa took off.

"Hi girls did you meet the new girl? Red had just made is on to the scene has he was walking past, the girls were silent for a few more minuets.

"Yeah she is nice um Red could go check on Lisa for us, she looked really sick and went to the bathroom."

That made Red worry and he nodded yes and went after Lisa, he hoped and prayed Lisa was ok.

End Chapter 3


	4. Everything I Wanted To Feel

**Everything I Wanted To Feel**

**Part 1**

Red had gone to find Lisa who had come out of the bathroom, Stevie had to leave early that day so watch her brothers again. But Carol had stayed behind and waited for Lisa to see how she was, besides they had some things to plan for Stevie's birthday.

Meantime

So Lisa had sat down on the couch with Red after, being sick in the bathroom and also Lisa's mum had been on the way to the stables as well.

"How you feel Lisa the girls are worried about you? And so was I." Red said in a concerned boyfriend toned voice, "I just had an upset stomach, and I'm feeling better now Red."

He didn't really believe what she said, but he decided to let it go for peace between the new couple. Meantime Lisa mum had come into the stables, looking for Lisa but bumped into Carol instead.

"Carol have you seen Lisa, I told her not to come here and stay in bed but she has to be here she always is?" Carol new there was no use lying because her mum meant business, "Mrs Antwood she is in the longue she wasn't feeling well, but don't be to hard on her I would of come here to."

Deciding to calm down before she went to see Lisa, she nodded her head at Carol for a she understood why Lisa would come here. "Actually Carol can you not mention I was here, I want to trust Lisa to tell me the truth and I wont be hard on her."

That surprised Carol that Lisa's mum would say that, "Ok sure no problem see you again." Carol said as Lisa's mum snuck out of the stables, the new girl Ashlee had come back to the stables with her horse.

"Hi Carol the trails around here are amazing, I love riding around Pine Hollow." Carol smiled to herself and thought that was nice of the new girl to say,

"Yeah the trails are great Pine Hollow is awesome, would you like to come to our friend Stevie's birthday on the weekend here." Carol decided to ask all of a sudden, thinking it would be a great place to get to know her better.

"Really you sure that's ok? Because I would love to come it sounds like fun how old is your friend turning?"

Nodding for a yes to say it was ok Carol did, meanwhile Red and Lisa had finished talking and made the way out of the longue to the stables.

"Hi Lisa glad to see your feeling better, I invited Ashlee to the birthday party on the weekend." That's right thought Ashlee shifting her mind, to focus on Stevie's birthday."

"Oh cool awesome we should do the invites, while Stevie isn't here and we should ask Max if it's ok to have a party at Pine Hollow." Red thought that was something he could do; Ashlee had put Wild Moon back in her stall.

"Stevie is turning 16 so it's a big one for her and I cant wait this party will be awesome, I had some horse stationary we can do the invited on." Carol had said getting really excited that the planning was underway.

"I can ask Max if we can have the party here, I assume were all invited to." Red said and the girls nodded there head for a yes, "Yep of course you are, lets do the invites Carol and Ashlee you can help us if you like."

Lisa said totally forgetting that she was feeling unwell, and that she wasn't supposed to be at the stables.

"I would love to but I have to get home for a singing lesson, I will see you girls tomorrow." Ashlee said patting Wild Moon and kissing her horse goodbye, she waved goodbye as left the stall and the girls waved goodbye to.

"Ok Lisa lets get the invites underway, so we can put the in people pigeon holes."

Carol said as Red had left to go and ask Max if the girls could have the party there, the girls went to get the stationary and then headed back to the lounge.

"So Carol what should we get Stevie for a birthday present? I've been driving myself nuts trying to think of something big enough for her."

Lisa said as the started to fill out the invites it was about 5.00pm on a Tuesday afternoon. "Yeah I know everything I come up with isn't good enough I no that, she has wanted a new saddle for Belle I was thinking we could spilt the money between us and buy her one."

That was a great idea thought Lisa it was better than, anything she could come up with.

"Awesome its in the new shop in town isn't it called Happy Horse Gear, its a great place we can go and get it on Thursday I have some where I have to be tomorrow."

That made Carol head sit up thinking what could Lisa have tomorrow, there was school but other than that she didn't no what it would be.

"Lisa are you going to school tomorrow? What do you have to do on Thursday?" Carol said hoping Lisa would tell her what was going on, but to no avail.

"I'm not sure about school depends on how I feel, and Thursday sorry I cant say we should hand out the invites now they are all written up."

Carol agreed and decided not to press the issue about the Thursday thing, so the girls left the longue and went to the cubbyholes and put the invites in them.

Before the girls left for the day Red found them before they left, "Hi girls I asked Max and he is fine with the party, it all a go."

Smiling the both did and Red kissed Lisa for a hello, "Awe you to are to cute, I really should go its getting kind of late hope to see you tomorrow Lisa."

Hugging Carol Lisa did to say goodbye, and than it was just Lisa and Red. "Are you nervous about your appointment, I'm not going any where you know I'll always be right here for you.

That made Lisa really happy and Red was going to give Lisa a ride home, "A little nervous but I no with you I can do all things, you are my rock."

Red leaned in and kissed Lisa gently on the lips as the walked out of the stables, they held hands together side by side.

End Part One


End file.
